


Siempre creí

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que los hijos de Atenea temen a las arañas no es nada nuevo, y todos en el Campamento Mestizo, sin embargo, eso no siempre ocurre de vuelta con sus familias mortales, como descubrieron Danya Chase y Annabeth aquella tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre creí

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, después de los dos últimos fanfics sobre la familia Chase a esta idea se le ocurrió aparecerse en mi mente por lo que... tenía que escribirla....
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Era un sábado, a eso de las siete y media, y la familia Chase se encontraban sentada en la sala de estar, frente al televisor. Una escena un tanto peculiar, quizás.

Durante toda la semana habían estado anunciando un maratón de las tres primeras películas de Harry Potter y, como conclusión, los cinco se encontraban viendo las escenas que corrían en la televisión en ese momento.

La primera película había estado bastante bien, pensó Annabeth. Era agradable ver cómo por una vez el que estaba en peligro era alguien más. Por eso eran tan famosas las historias con alguien en desgracia, porque las personas se sentían mejor al ver a alguien más miserable que uno mismo.

De cualquier forma, la trama estaba bastante bien, con esos muggles que venían siendo como mortales, y esa cita a la alquimia antigua.

Sobre la segunda, que era la que actualmente veían, tampoco tenía de qué quejarse. Quizás corregir un poco el aspecto del basilisco, pero estaba bastante pasable. Al menos hasta entonces.

En ese momento, la pantalla mostraba a Ron y a Harry, que se estaban por entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. 

Debido a la oscuridad que había entre los árboles resultaba bastante obvio que en cualquier momento aparecería alguna amenaza. Esperaba algo así como un perro grande o un dragón. Quizás incluso una arpía. 

Nada de eso, se dio cuenta, mientras enormes arañas de casi dos metros comenzaban a aparecer de entre los árboles.

Había pensado que Hagrid hablaba en algún estilo de claves no que literalmente se refería a seguir arácnidos.

No pudo reprimir un grito. Durante toda su vida había luchado con esa aracnofobia, miedo a las arañas comunes, corrientes y pequeñas, como para que ahora aparecieran arañas gigantes y a cientos.

Casi sintió que se le detenía el corazón con la sola vista de esos monstruos, que salían de a montones, dispuestos a atacarla. Dispuestos a salir de la pantalla y atacarla a ella.

Annabeth se levantó violentamente y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras, casi corriendo.

Frederick, Danya, Bobby y Mathew voltearon a verse, la confusión bastante obvia en sus rostros. 

Sólo eran imágenes computarizadas…

Lo cierto era que sólo se trataba de imágenes computarizadas… de arañas gigantes… que se mostraban bastante amenazadoras…

Danya y Frederick cruzaron miradas y asintieron, mientras los gemelos seguían bastante confundidos.

–Voy yo –dijo Danya mientras se levantaba del sillón y subía las escaleras por las que segundos antes su hijastra había desaparecido.

Suponiendo que había entrado a su habitación se dirigió hacia ahí directamente. Encontró la puerta lila entreabierta, pero aun así tocó suavemente.

–¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó mientras golpeaba débilmente la puerta con los nudillos. 

–Pasa –le respondió Annabeth.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Era un cuarto sencillo, amueblado austeramente, con una cama individual con ropa de cama plateada, un tocador y una cajonera. Encontró a su hijastra caminando en círculos frente a la cajonera, que se encontraba de frente a la cama. 

–¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, mientras la miraba con preocupación.

–Sí, claro –respondió-. Es sólo que…

–¿Fueron las arañas? –insinuó, algo nerviosamente.

Ella detuvo su andar súbitamente y levantó la mirada para encarar a su madrastra por primera vez.

–S-sí, las arañas, claro –murmuró a la vez que hacía aspavientos como si estuviera intentando apartar algo muy desagradable de ella–. Es que, las arañas... 

–Atenea está peleada con ellas, ¿no? Algo así –interrumpió Danya, mitad preguntando y mitad asegurando– Una tal Ara… –titubeó– Ara…

–Arachne –completó Annabeth–. Sí, eso. La madre de las arañas –la recorrió un escalofrío–. Nos la tiene jurada a todos los hijos de Atenea –dijo antes de mascullar–. Es peor que Hera con sus vacas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó su madrastra, bastante segura de que en el mito de esa Arachne no había reses– ¿Vacas?

–Nada, nada –aseguró Annabeth, negando con la cabeza–. Sólo que si empezaran a salir arañas de ese tamaño, nosotros no duraríamos nada, sólo eso.

Danya no entendió del todo a quiénes se refería con ese plural, pero asintió de todas maneras, suponiendo que se trataba de los otros hijos de Atenea.

Súbitamente recordó las discusiones que había tenido con su hijastra tantos años antes acerca de arañas que a ella casi le parecían imaginarias. Casi.

–¿Siempre… siempre ha sido así? –preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

–¿Qué? –inquirió ella, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello nerviosamente– ¿Lo de las arañas? –Danya asintió lentamente– Sí, sí. Desde que tengo memoria.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, inquietas, casi buscando en el rostro de la otra la respuesta a qué hacer a continuación.

–No es nada –dijo Annabeth finalmente, rompiendo ese silencio incómodo, forzando una sonrisa–. Son sólo arañas.

–No creo que pienses eso del todo –apuntó su madrastra, mirándola fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior–. No cuando eras pequeña al menos –añadió en voz baja.

La expresión de Annabeth cambió de inmediato, recordado las muchas veces que había discutido con su madrastra antes de que se escapara por primera vez acerca de las arañas que ella veía y que Danya insistía en que no eran reales. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar bruscamente.

–Pues, sí, no sabía qué eran –replicó finalmente, casi con sarcasmo, tratando de recuperar la compostura–. Además, tú creías que era esquizofrénica o algo –dijo, lo último algo incisivamente, pero sin llegar a ser una acusación, sino como un punto solamente.

Esta vez, el cambio brusco fue para Danya. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó sus facciones, al tiempo que abría la boca, en un gesto de estupor y al mismo tiempo intentaba objetar lo que su hijastra acababa de decir.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –aseveró– ¡Te aseguro que eso no es verdad!

–Vamos, Danya –dijo, sin rastro de molestia o de que culpara a su madrastra de nada en su voz, sólo con fría objetividad–. Es bastante lógico. Yo veía algo que no tenía explicación y que tú no ves aunque esté ahí. Era obvio que pensaras que la que estaba mal era yo –expuso, dando una muestra de esa honestidad teñida de mordacidad que la caracterizaba, poniéndose la mano derecha en la cadera, aunque no estaba molesta.

–¡Te juro que eso no es cierto! –aseguró, poniendo ella también ambas manos en sus caderas- Escucha, Annabeth –empezó nerviosamente– puede que haya parecido eso, pero te prometo que jamás creí que tú...

–Es perfectamente lógico que lo creyeras –la interrumpió Annabeth estoicamente, aunque esta vez le costó un poco más de trabajo el mantenerse fría–. No te culpo –concluyó, algo forzadamente.

–¡Annabeth! –llamó, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz– ¡Eso no es verdad! Te puedo jurar que nunca me pasó por la cabeza el que me estuvieras mintiendo...

–De verdad, Danya, no importa, si lo pensaste... –repitió.

–¡Es que no lo pensé! –insistió su madrastra– Siempre te creí, Annabeth –dijo, volviendo a bajar el volumen de su voz.

Pausaron un momento, mirándose directamente a los ojos; los de Annabeth, llameaban, mientras que los de Danya aparecían con un deje de súplica.

–No lo parecía –masculló Annabeth, en voz baja.

–No –concedió Danya, algo avergonzada al tiempo que rompía el contacto visual–, puede que no lo pareciera. Pero te aseguro que siempre te creí, Annabeth. Quiero decir, no me queda de otra –intentó sonreír, mientras la miraba nerviosamente–. Tu padre y tú aseguran que hay un monstruo de no sé qué cosa cuando yo todo lo que veo es a una anciana con el carrito del súper o un hombre paseando a su perro –se encogió de hombros, con una expresión avergonzada en el rostro–. Supongo que bajo esas circunstancias lo único que me queda es creerles a ti y a tu padre. Sobre todo a ti –añadió.

Su hijastra la miró extrañada, con el ceño fruncido y la mano todavía en la cadera. Tenía un aspecto algo amenazador, aunque más que nada parecía que estuviera analizando cómo debía tomar las afirmaciones de su madrastra.

De niña, la había molestado de sobremanera el hecho de que Danya fuera incapaz de ver las cosas que ella veía, pero eso había sido antes, cuando no sabía que Danya, aunque intentara, no podía ver lo que ella sí.

Eso había conseguido molestarla porque ella misma no había entendido el porqué de que Danya no fuera capaz de percibir las cosas que ella sí. Es decir, eran cosas perfectamente tangibles que ella debería haber sido capaz de ver. Pero no era así. Antes había creído que fingía no verlas sólo para llevarle la contraria. Pero tampoco era así.

Danya no podía ver lo que ella veía. Punto. Era un hecho. No se trataba de si quería o no verlo o si quería o no llevarle la contraria. Sencillamente ella no podía ver las cosas, aunque quisiera.

Era por eso que no culpa a su madrastra ni le guardaba rencor. Si ella hubiera estado en sus zapatos muy probablemente habría reaccionado igual que Danya, así que, realmente, la había perdonado.

El problema era que ahora ella venía a decirle que nunca había pensado que estuviera teniendo alucinaciones, que siempre le había creído, por bizarro y fuera de lugar que lo que decía era.

La escaneó con la mirada, casi taladrándola por lo intenso de su escrutinio. 

Parecía sincera. Parecía que de verdad sentía lo que acababa de decir, que siempre había estado segura de que ella decía la verdad.

Quería creerle. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quería creerle. 

No era importante, es decir, habían pasado casi diez años desde esas discusiones, y todo había terminado por aclararse: ninguna de las dos mentía, pero aún así... por inútil e innecesario que fuera... quería creer... creer que Danya realmente confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para aceptar las cosas, aunque ella no pudiera verlas. 

Negó, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados con fuerza. No importaba, decidió.

–Es igual –dijo finalmente, su voz algo forzada–. Sólo son arañas –se detuvo y frunció el ceño antes de agregar–. Al menos hasta ahora Arachne no ha inventado una nueva especie de arañas exclusivamente para perseguirnos así que, mientras sean arañas comunes y corrientes, podré apañármelas –le sonrió tímidamente.

Danya asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Creo que podríamos bajar ahora, ¿no? –sugirió Danya; vio que un deje de nerviosismo cruzaba el rostro de su hijastra; le sonrió cálidamente– Venga, si salen arañas de ese tamaño fuera de la pantalla estoy segura de que podré verlas con o sin la niebla. Yo me encargo de eso.

Annabeth rió y le sonrió a su madrastra, mirándola a los ojos sin el nerviosismo de antes. 

Fingió que se lo pensaba un segundo y finalmente accedió. 

–Vale –dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta–. Aunque creo que es preferible que no parezcan.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –concedió Danya, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su hijastra, sonriendo.

Ambas rieron mientras salían de la habitación, juntas.


End file.
